Lost
by Sam Sanders
Summary: Il avait survécu au crash, et il était désormais seul sur cette île déserte. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'était pas seul dans l'hélicoptère. Et maintenant, sa seule préoccupation était de retrouver Danny.


Chut. En ce moment mon inspiration fait des va-et-viens et je n'ose plus la contrarier quand elle est là, même si c'est pour me pondre un truc nouveau. J'ai deux trucs qui m'obsèdent en ce moment, un truc original à base de fantômes et de créatures bizarres, et ça.

Suite à une divaguation sur un blog exclusivement McDanno, j'ai trouvé une photo qui a fait surgir cette idée dans ma tête (et qui n'avait en fait rien à voir avec le thème de cette fic, mais bon) et il a fallu que je l'écrive.

Je ne peux pas vous assurer qu'elle sera un jour terminée (j'veux dire, jetez un coup d'oeil à mes autres fics *déséspoir*) mais toujours est-il que pour l'instant, mon esprit est tourné vers ça.

Pré-slash. C'est peut être même lisible seulement en bro fic, je sais pas trop... Le rating est en T pour des descriptions de blessures qui pourront être assez gore dans des prochains chapitres.

* * *

La première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut "_Je suis mort_"

Puis son esprit embué se raisonna: s'il était mort, il serait dans l'incapacité de se faire la remarque. Ses sens reprirent leurs droits les uns après les autres. Il sentit l'odeur de la terre humide, de la décomposition des feuilles mortes et de la nature qui s'éveillait. Presque simultanément, le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles s'estompa, et il fut en mesure d'entendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. La vie. Le chant des oiseaux, celui de quelques grenouilles, le chuchotement des insectes et le vent dans des branchages au dessus de sa tête. Il distingua vaguement ce qui pouvait être une rivière, au loin, mais il était encore trop sonné, et le son était trop effacé pour qu'il s'y intéresse davantage. L'harmonie des sons était presque reposante, voire narcotique. Il serait volontiers retombé dans les bras de l'inconscience sur cette douce musique. Et c'est à ce moment que le reste de son corps se manifesta. Et ce fut tout de suite beaucoup moins relaxant.

Une douleur vive dans sa hanche lui arracha une grimace et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Sa plainte trancha avec l'atmosphère calme de la jungle, ce qui lui arracha un juron. Son instinct de militaire lui fit faire un rapide tour du propriétaire, à la recherche d'éventuelles blessures. Il était allongé sur le flanc gauche et la douleur de sa hanche semblait provenir de sa position plus qu'autre chose. Le bas de son dos le chatouillait désagréablement, plus un inconfort qu'une réelle douleur, et sa cheville gauche le lancinait au rythme des battements de son coeur.

Tout cela restait supportable.

Après cela, il se sentit assez audacieux pour achever son retour à la réalité et ouvrir les yeux. Son cerveau mit un certain temps à faire le point, mais quand cela fut terminé, il put discerner un énorme crapaud, juste devant son visage, qui le regardait avec curiosité, tout en gonflant de temps à autre la poche sous sa gorge.

Steve grimaça et, avec un gémissement, parvint a se tourner sur le dos puis à se redresser en position assise. La satisfaction de ne ressentir ni nausée, ni étourdissement, fut vite effacée lorsque son bras droit protesta violemment, une douleur vive se propageant simultanément dans son poignet, son coude et son épaule. Le Navy SEAL retint une plainte et porta sa main gauche sur son épaule. Il avait du chuter sur son côté droit et avait tenté de se retenir à l'aide de son bras. Idiot. Il était droitier.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur la stupidité de ses réflexes et regarda autour de lui. Il était humide, mais pas de sueur, car le reste de la jungle l'était aussi. Et le bruit de gouttes d'eau tombant des feuillages ne fit que confirmer son idée: il avait plu pendant qu'il était inconscient. Mais le retour du soleil et le climat hawaïen l'empêchaient d'avoir froid. Il était à peu près certain que, d'ici peu, la chaleur reprendrait tout ses droits.

Steve leva les yeux et aperçut sa toile de parachute prise dans les feuillages, le harnais de celui-ci se balançant doucement au gré du vent à plusieurs mètres au dessus de lui. Il avait fait une sacré chute.

Stevese redressa doucement, prenant garde à chaque alerte de son corps, mais à part son bras, rien ne semblait réellement grave. Sa cheville n'était probablement que légèrement foulée, tordue, dans le meilleur des cas, et il se donnait quelques heures avant de ne plus avoir mal. Le reste n'était que courbatures et contusion. Il s'en sortait bien. Il passa ses mains sur les poches de son pantalon cargo, salit par la terre humide, afin d'effectuer un inventaire. Celui-ci fut désespèrément rapide. Il ne possédait rien d'autre sur lui que son couteau pliable, ainsi que son bracelet de survie autour de son poignet. Il scruta le sol du regard et aperçut son téléphone portable à un mètre de là, près d'un rocher. Il boitilla jusqu'à lui pour le récupérer, mais ce fut seulement pour constater que celui-ci n'avait pas survécu à la chute.

- Fais chier...

Il jeta l'appareil inutile, par dépit, puis regarda de nouveau autour de lui. Mis à part le crapaud qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, il était seul. Seul dans une saleté de jungle, sur une saleté d'île, et il n'avait même pas une boussole sous la main. Il renifla sèchement et se passa une main dans les cheveux, avant qu'une pensée ne traverse son esprit. Une idée bien plus terrible que celle de ne pas avoir de boussole, ou qu'il s'était peut être cassé le poignet droit. Desespéré, il leva les yeux au ciel, pour tenter de trouver une trace de l'hélicoptère duquel il avait sauté. Il n'en trouva bien sûr aucune. Le crash avait eu lieu depuis trop longtemps. Mais, ce qui inquiétait réellement Steve, c'était qu'il n'était pas seul dans cet hélicoptère. Il tourna sur lui même, sondant la végétation épaisse, mais il ne trouva aucune trace des deux autres hommes. Il avait déjà oublié le prénom du pilote et, à vrai dire, ce n'était pas lui que son esprit cherchait frénétiquement, lors que son coeur s'emballait dans sa poitrine.

- _DANNY!_

Le cri, légèrement brisé, se perdit dans la jungle, sans recevoir de réponse. Steve sentit la panique se glisser dans ses veines, son souffle lui manquer, alors que ses mains se mettaient à trembler. Il oublia la moindre des pensées concernant sa survie qu'il avait pû avoir. Trouver une plage, explorer la jungle, construire un abri, faire un feu avant la nuit. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance, tout cela avait disparu dans les méandres de son cerveau, remplacé par une seule et même idée: _Danny._ Il devait trouver Danny. Steve avait un entraînement militaire, il était au point en terme de survie. Pas Danny. Danny était un flic du New Jersey, il ne savait sans doute pas se débrouiller en territoire hostile. Il devait le retrouver.

Steve prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir et mettre au point un semblant de plan. Il devait d'abord savoir où se trouvait l'hélicoptère. Ou ce qu'il en restait. Quand il avait sauté, Danny se trouvait encore dans l'appareil. S'il localisait la carcasse, il pourrait avoir une chance de retrouver son partenaire. Pour ça, il devait prendre de la hauteur. Il jeta un regard au terrain légèrement en pente et se mit en marche vers ce qu'il imaginait être le point le plus haut de l'île, essayant d'épargner au maximum sa cheville blessée.

_XxX_

L'île lui faisait penser à un ancien volcan, désormais éteint, comme il y en avait des dizaines dans l'archipel hawaïen. Elle s'élevait telle une montagne de verdure au milieu de cet océan bleu turquoise. Et rejoindre le sommet avait était difficile pour Steve. Entre sa cheville et son bras droit, il lui avait fallu de longues heures pour atteindre un endroit suffisamment en hauteur pour pouvoir observer les alentours. Bien entendu, en chemin, il n'avait rencontré aucun signe de civilisation. Et il comprit aisément pourquoi lorsqu'il se percha sur une aiguille rocheuse. L'île sur laquelle ils avaient laborieusement atterri n'était pas très grande. Elle faisait sans aucun doute partie des îles inhabitées de l'archipel. L'idée le fit grimacer mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Il avait mieux à faire. Son regard accrocha rapidement une partie de la forêt qui semblait dégradée sur plusieurs mètres, comme si quelque chose, comme un hélicoptère, par exemple, avait glissé sur terre avant de s'arrêter au beau milieu de la jungle. Plusieurs kilomètres au-delà de cette traînée d'arbres couchés, quelque chose interpella son regard. Le soleil de la mi-journée le fit plisser les yeux et il fut forcé de porter sa main en visière afin d'y voir convenablement. Parmi l'océan de verdure qui inondait l'île, un petit point blanc et rouge se distinguait aussi nettement que la lumière d'une bougie au milieu de la nuit. Steve se retourna et aperçu au loin derrière lui la toile de son parachute, rouge et blanche, à peine visible. Quelqu'un d'autre avait sauté. Et cette personne se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de lui, seule, et peut être blessée. Et il y avait une chance sur deux pour que cette personne soit Danny. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se remettre en marche, cette fois-ci ignorant totalement sa cheville et son bras qui tentait douloureusement de se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
